And The Student Loves The Master
by The Angel Of Ruin
Summary: Their Relationship Is Yet Another Dark Secret The World Scorns, And Yet They Heed Not, And Let The Passion Consume Them Both Till They Feel Nothing But Themselves.


**_Hey guys, so I haven't been on this website in forever and I'm really sorry about that. _**

**_I was passing by and re-reading some of my fanfics and I was cringing at how horribly written some of these are._**

**_So I figured I'd fix them, (because hopefully my writing skills have improved)_**

**_Hope you enjoy the new and improved story._**

**_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto_**

* * *

><p>And <strong>The<strong> Student _**Loves**_ _The_ _**Master**_

Kiss.

_Kiss._

_**Breathe.**_

Gasp.

_Arch._

_**Moan**_

A trail of kisses leading from the hollow of the throat, to the navel. Feather like touches caressing her sides. A hitch of breath, a smirk and a glisten of the eye. Pleasure coursing through every inch of her body, satisfaction coursing through his; a quick glance of her face and he could tell she was lost to the world of pleasure he was presenting her with. Her taste was sublime.

Her taste made him an addict. He loved her because she was pure. She was the light to his dark. She was everything good he was not. He loved the simplicity of her actions when it was to show love. Her heart never too small to show anyone tender affection, she was never too busy to help others and he loved that about her.

He smirked with satisfaction when her back arched and she voiced her completion. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, her mouth open in a silent scream. Her small hands fisting the sheets, he helped her through her orgasm, when she finally relaxed he rose up to kiss her lips, which were swollen from his rough kisses.

Her body rested once more on his sheets, her breathing heavy, her chest rising up and down. He felt pride and satisfaction at being able to bring her unimaginable pleasure. He smirked and whispered into her ear, his deep baritone voice breaking the silence, "Are you enjoying yourself Sa-Ku-Ra?" She shivered, and raised her hand to cup his face when he pulled back to look at her reaction.

She blushed profusely, but had a small smile on her heart shaped face. She opened her eyes, her clear emerald green eyes were more pronounced in the dark, with the sliver of light hitting them. They seemed to glow, he loved her eyes, they were large and expressive. He could read her moods by simply looking at her eyes.

"_I love you." _

She softly uttered the words in the dark. He didn't answer her, he simply kissed her. They separated for air, and he brought his forehead to hers and sighed, he opened his eyes, and studied her eyes for a moment. Her eyes were an emerald green, but they had flecks of yellow, as well as brown in them. They made her eyes unique and absolutely breath-taking. They were filled with innocence, even though they have seen much of the contradictory. He smiled lightly and pulled the sheets up to cover both their bare bodies. She sighed in contentment, as she nuzzled against his warmth; he chuckled and embraced her small body.

She seemed to fit perfectly into his arms, as if she was made just for him. Made so that she would be hidden, and well protected in his arms. He buried his face in her hair and in haled her ever so intoxicating fragrance. Cherry blossoms, oh how he's come to adore the scent of those simple yet beautiful flowers.

* * *

><p><em>Their <em>**Relationship**_** Is **_Yet _Another __**Dark **__**Secret **_**The **World _**Scorns**_

* * *

><p>"L'histoire Françoise" that is whats written on the board in language class today, Sakura sat in the front row and neatly piled her books underneath her chair where the metal basket was, she gently placed a lock of hair behind her ear and looked around the classroom.<p>

She saw 2 other students in the room, both were in the back looking at something under the desk, she guessed it was a cellphone or a camera. Since those items were strictly forbidden during school hours, they tend to use them before or after class when teachers could care less of their actions so long as they did not disrupt the flow of students.

She suddenly had a small smile on her lips when she saw the person at the front of the room underlining the words written on the chalkboard. She saw him turn around and have a quick look at her, she saw his smirk and quick wink. She blushed and giggled, she looked at the time, and she had about an hour in this class. Hopefully it wouldn't go by too fast.

Once the bell rang she placed her attention to the man lazily resting against the chalkboard. His black shirt tight on his body, accentuating his muscles, his red tie going so well with the wardrobe; his broad shoulders making him seem so much bigger then he already was. His astounding stature of 6'2 dwarfed many that met him.

Many describe him as the human equivalent of Adonis. She described him as a man with hell of a lot of luck; everything was in his favor, from his looks, to his knowledge, to the simple fact of his natural stature and build. But it didn't matter, because as he began his lesson she was simply lost between his voice and his eyes, which made contact with her emerald ones more than once.

She frowned and sighed unwillingly when the bell rang; it was her free period now. But she didn't want to leave his class; she slowly pulled her books from under the chair. She was procrastinating, she sighed again, which she seemed to be doing alot lately, when she noticed everyone was gone. She got up and ran a hand through her hair, before she left the classroom she heard him say her name.

"Sakura…come here."

Sakura tensed for a moment before turning back and walked toward him biting her lip. She saw him smirk when she was at arm's length away, he brought his finger up and made a '_come here' _motion, she blushed and came closer. She looked up at him from her meager stature of 5'3; she looked at him from beneath her lashes.

He smirked and closed in on her, before could she process it he had begun to kiss her she slowly closed her eyes and enjoyed the sweet flavor of his mouth, it tasted minty sweet. They pulled back after a minute and she felt light headed, she had a small smile. She blushed and held her books tighter to her chest.

He smirked and kissed her on the cheek and went back to his chair,

"Neh...S-Sasuke-kun..?"

he looked up at her, and watched her fiddle for a moment before she asked,

"D-do you mind if I, um stay here for my free period…?"

he chuckled and nodded.

"Of course, do you want to help me grade papers?"

she smiled shyly and nodded, she dropped her books on her chair and then sat across from Sasuke by his desk.

Before she knew it, she was lost in the small talk, the small glances the cute little smiles and the compliments. She heard the bell ring, signaling the end of the day she sighed and organized the last of the papers then started to get up.

Sasuke watched her as she got up and left for her books. He saw the way her hips swayed, whether she knew it or not it made him crazy. When she bent down to grab her books she flashed him her underwear. Sasuke almost groaned at the unintentional flash. He knew Sakura was never one to flash her underwear, or to make sexual advances. It just wasn't in her nature. Sakura grabbed her books and turned around to find Sasuke in front of her.

She gasped and her eyes widened from the sudden proximity,

"Sasu-!"

before she could even finish his name he had slammed his lips on hers. He brought his arms around her petite body and brought her closer. She could feel him hot and hard against her. Heat pooled in her stomach, once he released her from the mind numbing kiss she had to take a moment to recover.

Before she could utter a word he asked,

"Can I see you tonight? Even for a little while?"

She saw the hunger in his eyes, but she also saw tenderness and love. Sasuke was never good at showing his emotions, but she learned to read him so that she would spare him the trouble of speaking them aloud. She felt the same hunger, the love burning in her chest, but she knew it was dangerous for them. She thought about it for a moment then smiled lightly.

"Alright…six o'clock sounds good. You're welcome to stay the night, but you have to be careful, you know I have nosy neighbors who are dying for some juicy gossip."

she giggled and smiled when she saw him smile a bit.

She felt a warm feeling in her chest when she saw his eyes twinkle a bit, he nodded and placed a quick kiss on her lips and let her go.

"Hn, six o'clock then."

She felt butterflies when she heard his voice, she didn't know why but he always managed to make her giddy. She didn't know if it was his voice, or the emotion behind it. She blushed and bit her lip and headed out the door. Once she was gone he sighed, he walked over to his desk and dropped himself unceremoniously into his chair. This relationship of theirs was dangerous, it was taboo. If anyone found out about them it would be all over. He would be sent to jail, and she would be expulsed. Force to endure ridicule from all who knew her story. Sasuke couldn't let that happen to her.

Hell, it wasn't like she was some sixteen year old girl, she was eighteen with only six months of high school left. He needed to be careful for another six months, after that they were free to do what ever they wanted. He planned to whisk her away to a place far from here, where she would get a good education, and they could live in peace. It didn't matter that he would have to quit his job. Sasuke loved Sakura, and he was willing to sacrifice everything for her happiness.

He took a deep breath and exhaled, running a hand through his raven colored hair.

"six months…that's all I need. Then I can leave this town with her for good."

He grabbed his things and headed for the door,

'_some time at the gym should clear my mind' _

* * *

><p>Sakura smiled as she opened the front door to her small house. Her parents were the owners of the famous Haruno Corporation. They handled materials that were sent to hospitals all around the world.<p>

Her parents were never really big on family time since they were always busy. Once they knew she could fend for herself they left her with a small house by the woods, and left for world travels. She was thankful for the opportunity, but she also hated them for it. She was thankful because she didn't have to face questioning on her basic lifestyle, or who she went out with at night. But she also hated how she always felt so alone when no one was home besides her.

She hoped that maybe someone would move in with her, but she never really asked anyone. She was never one to socialize, so she never really got around to asking someone to live with her. But now she was thankful that she hadn't asked anyone, what with her blossoming relationship going on she couldn't risk someone ratting them out. She placed her bag on the floor by the door and checked the time. It was 3:30, and Sasuke was going to be here in less than 2 ½ hours. She wanted to clean up her house a bit before she got ready.

* * *

><p>Sasuke sighed as he parked his car, it was 3:30, and he could work out for about an hour, and then he could head over to Sakura's house. He got his bag and headed for the gym, he nodded to the young man behind the counter. The young man smiled and returned to his work on the computer, when Sasuke saw who was in his workout area he growled. Yuki was one of the managers at the gym, and also one of Sasuke's greatest stalkers, no matter what time he came in, she was always there, trying to seduce him.<p>

She would ogle him, or she would try to flirt with him, hoping to gain some attention from him. She was pretty, he would give her that. But she was a whore, every guy she liked she would drag to the locker room and have her fun with him, then when she was done she would leave him there and go find another she could easily fuck. He compared her to Sakura, and she didn't even reach her toes. Sakura was innocent and good hearted, where as Yuki was just tainted and ill hearted. Sakura always placed everyone before her own needs. Yuki only cared about herself and no one else.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair; he might just cut this work out session a little short. He didn't feel like dealing with her. He placed his bag in his locker and headed out toward the lifting bench. Hopefully she would be busy with some other idiot, and she would leave him the hell alone.

* * *

><p>Sakura sighed and relaxed in the shower. She was going to cook a nice dinner for the both of them; hopefully he would be in the mood for a movie.<p>

She had just rented a movie that her friends had suggested. Something about guys really liking the movie. She didn't know why, since it was the typical action type movie. Great fight scenes, fiery escapes, cliché one-lines, the whole deal. Even though she was skeptical her friends insisted she rent it, saying men would enjoy the movie greatly. She simply shrugged and rented the movie.

She turned the water off and stepped out of the shower; she grabbed her towel and headed for her room. She picked out a nice strapless green dress, it reached mid-thigh with white floral designs on the bottom and top of the dress.

She smiled and laid it on the bed along with her underwear. Once she had gotten all dressed she checked the time, it was already 4:30. She still had time; she combed her hair and headed toward the kitchen. She was going to cook something delicious for the both of them; she looked in her fridge and smiled when she found exactly what she was in the mood for.

* * *

><p>Sasuke pushed past the burning sensation in his arms and lifted at least six more times before he placed the weights back on the bench. He sat up and took the towel to wipe the sweat off his brow. He looked at the time, it was 4:40 he had time to go home and shower, then head to Sakura's. He walked to the locker room, after opening his locket and placing his things on the bench he turned around to see Yuki lying on the bench with his things.<p>

She smirked, and played around with her shirt, pulling it up more each time. He narrowed his eyes and scowled at her. She attempted to be sensual; she slowly sat up, stretching and mewling. She crossed her legs which made sure her skirt ride up a bit more than it was before. Sasuke kept looking at her face; he glared at her and her pathetic attempts at seducing. She pouted, she licked her lips and said in a high pitched voice, which he presumed, was her 'cute' voice.

" Neh, Sasuke-kunnn, why don't you pay attention to me? I dress up all nice and pretty for you, a few compliments wouldn't hurt darling."

He glared at her and almost sneered back a remark but kept his cool and answered,

"I don't pay attention to whores like you."

Yuki didn't seem at all phased by the insult and stood up, slowly walking up to Sasuke she lightly traced his bicep, Sasuke growled in warning. She ignored him and shamelessly rubbed herself against him.

He growled and yanked her from his side.

"You disgust me, do not touch me again or I promise you, you _will_ regret it."

Yuki squeaked when she fell on the bench and looked up at him in fear. He glared at her and picked up his stuff heading for the door of the locker room. He left the gym and headed for his house, he needed a shower, he felt disgusting after that vile woman touched him.

* * *

><p>Sakura smiled when she smelled the chicken from the over, chicken parmesan with spaghetti was her favorite. She loved the smell of it, and the flavor was amazing. Sasuke liked chicken as well; but he was more into the spicy type of foods so she always added a tiny bit of spice to his food so that he would enjoy it. The thought of Sasuke always brought a smile to her face. He was probably the best thing that happened to her. She was always lonely, regardless if she was at home or at school.<p>

Sure she had friends, but she always had this hole in her heart that needed to be filled. She didn't really understand why, she just always felt alone, like no one could understand her. Alone in a crowd of people, she had never really known what love was since her parents weren't big on those things. When she met Sasuke she felt this warmth inside of her that no one else could bring out. When he did something as small as compliment her hair or attire, she would glow for the rest of the day.

Things he would do just wouldn't compare to things other people would do. His would always be more treasured then she intended, she wasn't a stalker, or obsessed with him. She just felt something for him that wasn't the same as everyone else. And to her luck he felt the same way, she was thankful he was the way he was. He was a gentle man, intelligent, but aggressive when need be.

He made his opinion heard and valued and he never lied about what he thought. If he didn't like you he would tell you off the bat, and he hated when people were two faced. He needed to work on expressing his emotions a little better but she could see past that.

That was what made Sasuke, well Sasuke. She loved his physical attributes as much as his emotional. His body was amazing, she loved running her fingers over his body. She loved to feel his rippling muscles when he hugged her. Or when he, quiet literarily, swept her off her feet to there bedroom if he so desired.

She smiled and jumped off the couch when she heard the oven beep, signaling the end of the cooking period. She just hoped he would like what she cooked.

* * *

><p>Sasuke got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist; he opened his closet and looked around for simple yet nice clothes to wear for the evening. He found a white button down shirt with dark blue jeans, and nice shoes as well. He dried himself quickly and ruffled his hair, to have it messy, just the way Sakura liked it. He smirked, she was so easy to please. She loved the simple things in life, she enjoyed and learned to appreciate the little things in life. She always complained when his hair was in it's usual style, she loved running her hands through it, making the ends spike up in the back.<p>

She loved the simple things in life, and he enjoyed giving them to her. He smirked, when he checked out his reflection in the mirror. Whatever she saw in him must have been spectacular for her to risk ridicule and possible expulsion from school. He headed downstairs and grabbed his keys, locked his front door and got in his car and headed to Sakura's house.

* * *

><p>Sakura smiled when she set the plates up and the drinks as well. She looked at the time, it was 5:50 Sasuke would be here in less than 10 minutes. She nervously sat on the couch as she waited till he arrived. Sooner then she expected she heard a knock on her door; she hopped off the couch in a hurry, before opening the door she quickly fixed her hair and her dress and opened the door. There he stood slouching on the guard rail leading to her door.<p>

She blushed and smiled when he smirked at her; she pulled the door wider and invited him in. He stood straight and gave her a sweet kiss, and then pulled a small bouquet of roses from his back and handed it to her. She blushed profusely and a bright smile made its way on her lips. She closed the door and smelled the roses, sighing at its sweet aroma. She passed by him and quickly kissed him on the cheek and smiled.

"I made us dinner, give me a minute while I put the rose away and I'll serve us both okay?"

Sasuke smirked and hugged her by the waist bringing her closer to him; she still had the roses in her hand. He kissed her forehead and said

"How about I serve the food and you go put the rose in a vase. How does that sound?"

she laughed, the sound made him relax a bit, and he felt a warm feeling in his chest knowing he was the cause of her laughter.

Sakura smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, and said

"How about I put the rose in a vase…and you _help_ me set dinner up?"

Sasuke gave her a quick kiss on the lips and nodded

"Hn, Fine. But if you don't hurry I'll set the whole table up myself"

Sakura smiled and wagged her finger at him

"Then I won't feed you silly"

he smirked and flicked her forehead,

"Come on then, the dinner is going to get cold."

Sakura rubbed her forehead and pouted, then proceeded to walk to the kitchen with him.

Once Sakura placed the roses in a vase filled with water she helped Sasuke place the plates and the food at the table. She smiled when he tasted the food she had prepared. He looked up when he felt her gaze on him, and smirked when she blushed and looked down to her food.

"The food is delicious; you made this all by yourself?" She smiled and nodded,

"It's my favorite, and also my specialty" Sasuke chuckled,

"When I was a senior in high school I didn't even know how to make ramen. My mother cooked me everything. She laughed at me every time I attempted to cook." Sakura giggled, and continued to eat. Once they were finished Sakura placed the plates in the sink and moved to the living room.

"My friends told me that this movie was a good movie…I rented it because I figure they were right. Have you seen it?"

Sasuke smirked when she flashed him the cover of the movie; he knew exactly why her friends have suggested that movie. He would keep quiet until she figured it out on her own.

"Hn, no." Sakura smiled and placed the disc in the DVD player,

"Guess it's a good thing I rented it huh?"

"Ah." Sakura grabbed the remote and cuddled next to him on the couch and pulled the blanket over the two of the, because her AC was on a little high tonight.

"Alrighty then, let's start shall we?" she clicked play on the remote, Sasuke grinned, _'you have no idea what you just got yourself into dear Sakura, none at all.'_

* * *

><p>Sakura watched the movie in mild interest, which evolved into disgust at some of the scenes, and then suddenly as she thought the movie couldn't get any worse a sex scene appeared, with a full view of the actress and her body. She flushed and gasped when she saw what the woman was saying to the other actor,<p>

"_oh yes! Give it to me hard baby! Yes! Fuck me harder!" _Sakura turned completely red in the face and hid in Sasuke's side in pure embarrassment. Now she understood why her friends told her to watch this movie with a guy, their dirty minds where focused on the sex scenes.

She felt Sasuke's body vibrate due to the fact he was chuckling, she blushed even more and stuttered out

"I-I had n-no idea that…something l-like _that_ w-would come up! I'm sorry!"

This in turn made him laugh harder; he hugged her tighter and lifted her face up to his.

"You know…you are too innocent for your own good." He smirked and lightly placed his lips on hers, taking it slow at first. She hesitantly returned the kiss. She sat up a little straighter leaning more on her arms.

She was always a little hesitant with his caresses and kisses. She was innocent, and she was never really experienced in these things. Hell, Sasuke was her first kiss, pretty much her first at everything. She always placed simple things in the back of her mind and focused on her studies. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer to him. She crawled toward him a bit to make it comfortable. She unconsciously placed her hand on his thigh to get better support.

Their kiss became heated quickly; he began to kiss her neck down to her collarbone. She arched her neck as to give him more room. He slipped his hand to her waist, then down toward her thigh. Her breath quickened and she entangled one hand in his hair due to the chills he was giving her. She was lost in the world of cold touches and heated kisses. She hadn't noticed her hand slipped and had put pressure on Sasuke's lap, where she felt his erection. She blushed when she heard him groan, he buried his face into her neck, and she licked her lips and remembered something she heard her friends talk about.

* * *

><p>'<em>Girl, you gotta please your man better than just sex. If you want him wrapped around your finger you need to please him in a way no other girl can.' The girls laughed and one asked '<em>

_how do you do that?' _

_'Simple, the way I keep my man satisfied is by sucking him off. That'll make them see stars' the girls blushed and giggled. _

_Sakura blushed and kept quiet during their conversation, _

* * *

><p>Sakura felt the blush creep up her neck, but she fought against it. Sasuke was always the one who pleased her, now it's time she take charge and please him for once.<p>

She nuzzled his neck and kissed him once more before sliding off his lap and standing infront of him. She saw him look up with a lust clouded gaze, mixed with confusion. She slowly dropped to her knees in front of his legs that were already parted. His eyes widened when he realized what she was planning on doing and he sat up abruptly attempting to stop her.

"Sakura, you do-"she kissed him and pushed him back down gently. She quickly undid his button and zipper while kissing him; she steeled herself when she felt the elastic of his boxers.

She pulled them down swiftly, she felt him attempt to sit up once more but she put more force into the kiss. She felt him hot and hard against her hand. His eyes were clouded with lust, making his onyx colored eyes now greyish black. She wrapped her hand around him, he was hard, yet smooth and warm. She swallowed thickly and slowly brought her face down, she hesitantly flicked the tip with her tongue, and she heard him groan from above.

She opened her mouth and brought the tip in her mouth, she swirled her tongue around the tip then slowly slipped more in her mouth. She heard him moan, she took that as a signal that what she was doing was right, which was creating pleasure for him. She bobbed her head up and down, then prepared herself for what she was going to do next, she breathed through her nose and relaxed. Suddenly she bobbed her head once more, but this time taking him fully in.

She thanked god she didn't have a gag reflex, if not it would have become a very awkward situation for the both of them. She heard him groan and felt him shudder a bit, she continued deep throating him, she wrapped her small hand around him, although not being able to close her hand around him she pumped him every time she brought her head up and down. She heard him grunt and groan with every stroke, she brought her head up to where only his tip remained in her mouth, she used her tongue to swirl around and press into the small opening at his tip; she felt him jerk a bit at that.

"_christ, Sakura...!" _

* * *

><p>Sasuke could see stars, his head was clouded in lust, and he couldn't form a single coherent thought. He couldn't believe what was happening; he couldn't believe his innocent girlfriend was sucking him off. And she was incredible for a beginner, with every lick, and every suck he reached a new level of pleasure. He could feel the coil start to build up, tightening every time. He was going to explode soon; he gently cupped the back of her head and guided her a little faster than before, desperate for his release.<p>

* * *

><p>She felt him guide her a little faster. She assumed he was close to his release; she tightened her hold on him a bit and let him direct her speed. Sasuke felt the coil in him about to snap, he felt her tighten a bit and it intensified his pleasure. She brought her head up once more and sucked a bit harder, she heard him groan and felt him shudder, his body bowing into itself from the intensity of his pleasure, suddenly felt hot liquid fill her mouth. She swallowed completely, and heard him groan loudly and relax his hold on her.<p>

She licked her lips; the taste was sweet, and a bit salty. She saw him panting, with red cheeks and half lidded eyes. She crawled up to his him and nuzzled his neck, giving him little kisses here and there. She felt him wrap his arms around her and hug her tightly, and heard his breathless praise,

"That…was incredible. Where in the _world_ did you learn how to do that?" she blushed and smiled, feeling proud that she had pleasure him.

She felt a little hot though; she felt a liquid heat pool between her legs from hearing his moans and groans.

"That was actually my first time…I wanted to please you for once instead of you doing all the work." She heard him breathlessly chuckle and kiss her passionately,

"Mission complete love, you left me breathless." She glowed.

He kissed her again, she felt the heat build up even more between her legs, and she moaned when he bit her lip and squeezed her breast through her dress. She attempted to rub her thighs together, to quell the heat that was rising.

* * *

><p>Sasuke noticed her squirming a bit; he smirked when he realized she was turned on by her previous activity, the little minx. He squeezed her breast, and nipped her lip. Hearing her moan had his blood boiling anew. He kicked his shoes off and kicked off his pants as well, laying her on her back. Placing butterfly kisses down her neck toward the hollow of her throat. He growled when her sundress prevented him from doing anything further, he grabbed the bottom of the dress and pulled it above her head.<p>

She blushed a bit when he removed her dress, she saw him hungrily lick his lips and kiss her. He saw the lacy red bra and underwear that matched, he kissed her and slowly unlatched her bra throwing it aside, and then moving on to her throat then down her chest. He greedily sucked on the little pink nipple; he brought his other hand up and fondled the other. He heard her moan and felt her arch her back slightly at the sensations.

He pulled away and began placing butterfly kisses down her stomach, she squirmed a bit more after she realized what he was aiming at. He put a bit of pressure on her to stop her movements, he knew she was shy, and embarrassed easily, but he only chuckled. He had done this once before and she had loved it. She was just too shy to ask for more, she had needs just like any other woman but she refused to acknowledge them.

He reached the lining of her underwear and he smirked against her skin. She shivered in anticipation and gripped the couch tightly, he pulled them off with a quick swipe, and he lowered his head down. He placed a light kiss on her hip and gave a long lick to her entrance. A small mewl escaped her lips and she arched her back, he continued his ministrations. He sucked the little bundle of nerves, while inserting two fingers into her. She cried out and arched her back. Her chest heaving, her eyes hooded and her cheeks covered in a blush.

He smirked and worked his tongue around the little bundle of nerves. His fingers mimicking what he wanted to do to her, in, out, in, out. She couldn't help the little whimpers and mewls. Let alone the loud moans that escaped her mouth. She could feel the coil in her lower belly start to tense up, and she was filled with anticipation. She arched her back once more and pressed him harder against her. Sasuke could feel she was close, she squeezing his fingers in a most delicious way.

Sakura let a strangled cry as she hit her orgasm, Sasuke gently worked her through her orgasm. She tasted absolutely sweet, he knew from the first time he had done this to her that he would become addicted to her taste, and he was right. She was coming down from her high, she was breathing hard and her senses were just coming back to her.

He licked his lips and climbed above her, kissing her passionately. Sakura understood now the power of having given her lower release, and the taste of herself on his tongue was a heady aphrodisiac. They pulled away from the kiss and he laid his forehead against hers and closed his eyes, simply enjoying the intimacy. Sakura attempted to level out her breathing, that was the most intense orgasm yet.

She let her eyes flutter open and watched as he attempted to catch his breath also, she smiled, he looked so serene. She loved seeing him like this, after every time they met, he would always look this way. She loved the fact that she and she alone could do this to him. She saw him open his eyes and smile gently at her,

"I love you…" she uttered softly at him, her eyes sparkled in revelation to her confession.

He smiled, placing his hand on her cheek,

"I love you too…" she felt her heart soar at his words, sure she had heard him say it once or twice before, but he was a man of few words, and he was never good with confessing his emotions. So whenever he said he loved her she would treasure those moments.

She felt proud of herself that she had attracted the attention of such a man like Sasuke. She couldn't really classify herself as gorgeous, sure she was pretty, she was smart, but what kind of boy her age liked that? She was often considered friend material due to her kindness and willingness to help others. She believed that was the only reason why she had pushed romance and other things like that to the back of her mind. She wasn't like a normal teenager she was mature for her age, due to the fact that since she was little she always had to care for herself and learn things the hard way since no one was there to help her.

She smiled and giggled a bit and Sasuke gave her a curious look, she smiled and mumbled,

"I'm guessing you're staying the night?" he smirked and nodded,

"I guess so." She smiled and unbuttoned his loose shirt,

"You're half naked already, no use in trying to keep you half dressed." He chuckled and kissed her forehead,

"Let's move to the bed, this couch is kind of small" suggested Sakura, he nodded and wrapped he blanket around the both of them, and walked off toward the room. He wrapped his arms around her waist once they entered the bedroom. She smiled and leaned against him, they quickly slipped under the covers and Sakura was quick to cuddle up to Sasuke, he chuckled and held her tight against him. She sighed from the warmth he was emitting, Sasuke loved this, he wasn't one to show much emotion, but when it came to simple things such as cuddling and enjoying each others warmth he loved it.

* * *

><p><em>Yet<em> **They** **_Heed_** _Not_, _And_ **Let **_The **Passion** _Consume _**Them**_ **Both** _Till_ They _**Feel**_ Nothing **But _Themselves._**

* * *

><p>He attempted to relax, but the thought from early was pestering his mind, he sighed and place a kiss on the top of her head. She held him tighter and sighed as well in content,<p>

"Sakura…" said girl hummed in response letting him know that she was still awake. He sighed and murmured,

"You have six months until you graduate high school…would you like to leave this town after that?" she tensed and pulled away from him looking at him in the eye.

His features were soft, and she felt her heart melt.

"I would…but I need to go to college…and complete a career." He smiled lightly, she always had her studies in mind whether it was a small decision or large. He nodded,

"Of course you have to go to college…but I'm wondering…if you would like to leave this town for good…and in a way, elope." Sakura felt her face heat up, elope? Eloping was meant for people who wanted to get married…was he asking her to marry him after high school? At that thought she felt her face come to a full blush and her heart pounded erratically in her chest. Married..? He wants to get _married?_ Once the thought sunk in she let a wide and bright smile spread across her features.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was beginning to worry; she had been quiet for a bit now. Was she not interesting in going as far as eloping with him? Did she want this to stay in just a simple relationship? He saw her blush lightly, and then blush completely. He almost laughed when he saw the bright smile appear on her face,<p>

"Are you…are you asking me to…to _marry_ you Sasuke-kun?" he chuckled lightly, her child-like enthusiasm never ceased to amuse him. He nodded and smirked,

"I am asking you, Sakura Haruno, if you would like to marry me, Sasuke Uchiha, and elope after high school." She blushed again and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him fully.

Lost in the scorching passion that consumed them both, she was pouring her emotions through the kiss; he was accepting everything she was giving him. He loved the fact that they could do such simple acts, and yet understand each other with no problem. He wasn't big on love, he wasn't one to believe in love at first sight, and he sure as hell wasn't one to believe good things last forever. But for tonight, he was willing to believe, even if for a little while that those things were completely and utterly true.

When this woman was near him, she managed to make him focus his attention solely on her, when this woman was next to him all he could think about was her, and her eyes, and her hair, and her kindness. When this woman was in his arms, all he could smell was her, all he could feel was her; all that he believed in was her. When this woman was writhing under him he was in complete heaven. He loved everything about this girl, no, this _woman_. She was made for him, and he for her. They broke away for a moment, and their eyes told their truths. Emerald eyes glassy and fogged over, giving them this deep dark look, onyx colored eyes, now smoky grey and clouded over as well.

They both leaned in for a kiss once more, this time letting the passion consume them both, and letting their instinct take over completely. Her arms wrapped around his neck, his around her waist, pulling her in closer then before. He nibbled on her lower lip. Sparks ignited between their bodies, her hands now entangling themselves in his silky black hair. The kiss becoming more intense by the second, his hands wondering around her body, taking his time to caress her delicate body, she moaned quietly feeling his feather light touches.

They broke apart from the kiss; he was placing butterfly kisses along her jaw then her neck. She arched her neck away from him, to give him more access to her neck. He nipped and sucked at the sensitive skin, she mewled in response to his actions. He bit her pulse, soothing it with his tongue, leaving a love mark on her skin. He smirked and proceeded to place butterfly kisses once more on her chest. She arched her back and closed her eyes, waiting for a sensation that she knows is familiar.

He reaches his goal and lightly nips at the sensitive dusky pink nipple, she whimpers and he smirks at the reaction. He lightly begins to suck on the pink nub sending electrifying sensations to her. She moans and arch's her back toward him, once again entangling her fingers into his hair bringing him closer, cradling his head toward her breast. He let go of the little nub with a '_pop'_ she expressed her feelings of discontent with a loud mewl.

He smirked and switched over to the other one, which was ignored, he proceed to do the same, making her writher under her touch. He released her once more and brought himself to rest on his elbows, towering over her in a way. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes glazed over and her mouth was parted, he felt himself become hard at the erotic view.

He lowered himself and placed a kiss on her lips, she responded eagerly, he pulled away and trailed kisses down the hollow of her throat, she pulled her head back, allowing him easy access to her throat as he placed his delicate kisses on her body. He kissed in between the valley of her breasts, and toward her navel. He reached her waist line and placed feather light kisses across her hip, he felt her run her hands through his hair, soothing him. He looked at her through his thick eyelashes, her eyes were closed and her mouth was parted due to her breathing.

He reached down, nearing her core, he heard her breath hitch and her legs part slowly, allowing him easier access. He placed light kisses on her inner thighs teasing her, she mewled in displeasure and lightly tugged on his dark locks, he chuckled lightly at her need. He placed a kiss on core, he gave a long leisurely lick, causing her to shudder at the sensation and moan loudly. He dipped his tongue in and out, continuously; causing little moans and mewls to escape her swollen lips.

Her small hands fisting his hair, which was a clear sign that she was nearing her end, he brought up a hand and slowly applied pressure to her sensitive bud, causing a loud moan to rip from her throat, she felt she was losing herself in the pleasure, being clouded by the sensations of his tongue within her, causing her massive amounts of pleasure. She placed enough pressure lightly toward the back of his head, letting him know just how close she was.

He felt her hand tangling her hand in his soft locks, he knew she was close; her walls were squeezing his tongue deliciously. He quickened his pace and applied more pressure to her bundle of nerves. He felt her tense up and let out a loud cry, arching her back off of the bed, her eyes were closed tight, and she felt her whole body going numb, her toes curling due to the effect of the orgasm she was feeling. He watched her face contort in pleasure, he loved watching her face change to different expressions, he thought she was the most beautiful thing in the world when she reached her end.

She came down from her high, breathing hard, her cheeks flushed and panting. Her eyes glassy. He climbed up to place a kiss on her lips, she eagerly accepted the kiss and she tangled her hand in his hair and pulled him closer to her. She pulled away and placing her hand on his cheek giving him a quick kiss before looking him in the eye. He watched her, and he understood what she wanted to do, so he relaxed and lay on his back.

She loomed over him and watched his face for a moment before placing a quick kiss on his lips, and copying his moments, she kissed his jaw, nipping at his earlobe. Then placing kisses down his chest past his collar bone, and past the middle of his chest. She ran the tip of her tongue past his abdomen, smirking slightly when he tensed a bit, once she reached his hips; she copied his movements once more and kisses one side to the other. Once she had done that she proceeded to move toward her goal, she kissed his tip, and brought him to her mouth, taking him in completely.

She bobbed her head up and down swirling her tongue, and pumping him as she went, she heard his groans of pleasure, placing his hand at the back of her head he pushed her down a little before releasing her and pushing once more, he didn't want to finish so soon. He wanted to make this night last for both her and him. He rested his weight upon his elbows and huskily called out,

"S-Sakura…" she pulled up and released him with a '_pop_'.

He groaned and pulled her up to him, kissing her fully,

"Lay on your back love," his soft command being followed, she placed her head on the pillow and looked up at him, smiling slightly with love and adoration in her cloudy emerald green eyes. He wrapped her legs around his waist and positioned himself at her entrance.

In one swift movement he entered her, he groaned loudly at the sensation, while she moaned and arched her back. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and inhaled, he had to give her a moment to adjust to his size. Since this experience was fairly new to her, she still needed time to adjust to him, he had been her first, and he would be her only, and her heart swelled at the thought of that.

They had performed this act of intimacy more then once, but she felt as if it was the first time. The sensations becoming more pronounced then the last. Once she was comfortable she ran her hand through his hair and ground against. He understood what she meant so he pulled out slowly, and then rammed back in. His eyes closed tightly due to the sensations she gave him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned loudly, his thrusts slow and measured, as to not hurt her. The pace was absolutely killing her, the sensations felt wonderful, and she could only imagine how it would feel like if he would go faster, and harder. She had moaned out to him,

"P-please…Sasuke-kun…faster." Her request was fulfilled with joy as his pace became fast and unmeasured. Sending them both into a world of utter pleasure, with every one of his thrusts she now knew to raise her hips to meet his, making the sensation more enjoyable for the both of them.

On one particular thrust he hit a sensitive spot within her, making her arch her back and cry out in pleasure. He caught onto the hint and attempted to hit the area again and again. Soon his thrusts were wild and hard, causing the both of them to hold onto each other tighter, before long, sakura felt the knot in her abdomen tighten, a sign that she was close.

He felt the same as her walls began to tighten around him, he leaned in and kissed her fully causing her to finally snap, her walls milking him for all he was worth. After two more thrusts he finally reached his own orgasm. He gave a horse shout and shuddered, curling his body atop hers from the intensity of his orgasm. Attempting to make the moment and feeling last longer, he thrust slowly until the feeling in his body returned from the numbing pleasure; he collapsed onto her side, kissing every inch of her face.

She smiled softly, exhausted from the previous actions. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer, kissing him softly before pulling away and murmuring into his lips,

"I love you…I'm glad you're mine" he smirked lightly and gave her a chaste kiss before murmuring back,

"I love you too…and you will always _be _mine." She giggled softly and buried her face into the crook of his neck, taking a deep breath and letting sleep consume them both.

* * *

><p>She awoke to sunlight blinding her, she groaned and buried her face into the covers, she felt around for her lover, but found that his side of the bed was empty. She opened her eyes, squinting in the sunlight, he wasn't in bed with her, but his side of the sheets were warm. Which probably meant he had gotten up for the bathroom or some water.<p>

She returned to her light slumber when she heard a light click of the door being opened. She stretched and pulled the covers over her chest. She giggled at what she saw, Sasuke was balancing a tray of food, while he held two coffee cups in his other hand. She guessed it was breakfast, the utensils in his mouth were comical while he attempted not to drop them. She giggled and attempted to get up to help him but he grunted and shook his head, Sakura smiled and sat in bed, he gently placed the tray in between them and pulled the utensils from his mouth. He placed the mugs on the night stand. He smirked and kissed her lips, she giggled and kissed back,

"Hn, morning, how was you sleep?"

She smiled,

"It was wonderful…unfortunately my pillow just had to move and leave me alone and cold…" she pouted after her statement. Sasuke chuckled and kissed her forehead,

"Ungrateful brat, I was making you breakfast." She giggled and offered him her thanks, kissing him quickly before picking at her food with her fork to take a bite out of. She hummed in appreciation,

"Wow Sasuke-kun you're cooking is amazing! Wait…but I thought you said you didn't know how to cook?" he chuckled and placed a lock of her hair behind her ear and said

"My _senior_ year, I didn't know how to cook. How do you think I've been alive this long? I eventually had to learn how to cook for myself neh?" Sakura giggled and nodded, taking a piece of toast and bringing it up to Sasuke's lips. He gave her a weird look before rolling his eyes,

"Say ahh!" chided sakura cutely.

He chuckled and opens slightly, munching lightly on the bread, she smiled and kissed him,

"You're too cute ya know?" he rolled his eyes and kissed her, she smiled and kissed back.

"I love you" Sasuke smiled and tangled his hand in her hair, holding her to his lips.

"I love you too." She smiled and ran her hand through his hair, giving him a chaste kiss before returning to her meal.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, thanks for reading my story, I hope you all enjoyed the new and sorta improved '<em>And the Student Loves the Master'<em>**

**_It would be greatly appreciated if you left reviews. I might begin to re-write some of my old work due to the fact that it is horribly written. But don't hold me to it, college is a pain in the ass. I can't wait for summer break._**

**_Anyways, ta-ta lovelies!_**

**_-The Angel of Ruin_**


End file.
